ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Z-Epics: Precursor Legacy
Chapter One: Dark Depths Under the cool depths of the pool within the deep, dark, dank depths of Spider Cave, I located a large twisted purple crystal of Dark Eco. Sensitive to the touch, I knew it could only mean I was born for the job. I was partaking in a small expedition group that consisted of myself, Bardock, Cal, SJ and Jay-Jay. We were out to complete a series of missions in the creepy caves. I was easily the youngest (at the age of eleven) and smallest and sleekest member. I was also the only one with any doctoring experience. I touched the crystal. In an instant it flashed and I frantically swam to the surface, unable to catch a grip on the slippery surface of the floor of the cave. It was Bardock and Jay-Jay that hoisted me up out of the pool, pulling me to the surface in time to watch the crystal make a small explosion, leaving a cascade of bubbles in its wake. Dripping wet and coughing, I trudged on, behind Bardock and Jay-Jay but in front of Cal and SJ. We had leaped across a small pool of Dark Eco, careful to not touch the eco. Cal pointed out another Dark Eco crystal, its existence the driving force behind the mission. But then, it was SJ who pointed out an odd tunnel that seemed to lead lower. We waited for our leader to respond accordingly. Bardock nodded at the tunnel, so we eyed the crystal before making our way down, not sparing a second glance at the dark, thick sludge of Dark Eco we left in our wake. The path had two areas we needed to step down from, and the tunnel grew increasingly dark. An odd crystalline figure entered my sight. I reached out, looking at the others for approval. They took many steps back and waited for its detonation, as we only expected the dark eco crystals. But surprisingly when I touched it, it lit up instead. Spiders poured out to attack, but Cal shot a beam of yellow eco at one and wiped out the others effortlessly. Lighting up more of the crystals and fighting more spiders, this new path even took us onto a wooden platform of sorts. We came across a deeper pool, one that appeared to be in a purplish lit nook. I peered in, realizing just how deep this pool went. Then I noticed the Dark Eco crystal. Callan and SJ took positions near the light crystal and I kicked my shoes off once more before plunging into the chilling depths. I touched the Dark Eco crystal, feeling it begin flashing. I kicked my legs frantically thrusting upwards towards the light and away from the dark light of the crystal that was soon to explode. Along the way, I accidentally cracked my head against a piece of rock jutting out of the wall, and for a tumultous moment I felt myself begin sinking. That didn’t come. A strong arm, far more muscular and adult than my own, grabbed me and yanked me up with it into the light. My head bobbed up to the surface and I saw Bardock pull himself back to the surface. So he had saved me. He pulled me out of the pool just in time for the cascade of bubbles. I saluted him respectfully. Just then the lights went out and an annoyed grumble from Callan and a sudden flash of light told me that Callan had punched the crystal in all his frustration. The next area was full of a series of odd lifts that had even usually calm but confident Bardock swearing under his breath. Muttering snide remarks about whatever psychopath built these contraptions in such a dreary place, we trudged on, making our way to a sort of structure. “There!” SJ yelled, pointing. A power cell was clear in our vision. I ran, leaping onto a small thin plank of wood and taking a very risky jump, only barely able to scramble onto the wood platform that the power cell rested on. I took the power cell into my hand, feeling a surge of power. The power cell was ours. Just then was a mammoth eruption. Some giant spider creature appeared. Screaming, we leaped down one end, running for the tunnel, running to get out of Spider Cave. We could not find the entrance when we tried to leave earlier, and it was a scary thought. A leg intercepted our path. We began shooting at the legs. One swiped and threw SJ against a wall. “SJ!” yelled Cal and I at the same time, scrambling to help him. Just then a second leg caught both Bardock and Jay-Jay unawares, throwing them into the wall. It was just Cal and I now. We both then noticed a Yellow Eco vent open up and eyed each other significantly. “Ready?” I asked Cal. “You bet.” he replied. We both made a beeline for the vent, as soon as we reached it, our bodies filled with a certain wisdom that entered along with it. In an instant, both of us aiming at its underside, we blasted into the body of the spider. Blood and a yellowish pus-like substance oozed from the great spider, the legs of the gargantuan creature twitching as the great beast began convulsing. It was dead in an instant. JJ was able to get up. SJ was unconscious and after a quick examination of an injured Bardock, I was able to deem him unable to walk. His leg, which had been smashed against the hard mineral wall of the cave, was damaged badly. We needed to get out of this forsaken place, and fast. Callan easily lifted the smaller SJ on his back, and JJ carried Bardock. I led the way silently, pointing occasionally at small cliffs we had to either jump up via the spider-web trampolines or scale. Finally we came to a halt. “This is pointless. We’ve been walking around in circles.” Cal said, kicking a rock aside, watching it tumble into the large pool of Dark Eco below. Suddenly a chill picked up in the air and Bardock muttered something in his semi-consciousness. “Believe. You must find the way out.” Bardock muttered. I closed my eyes then, reaching within myself. I knew I could find us a way out of here. I just knew I could. That sudden chill became a light breeze. I opened my eyes, feeling where the wind had caressed my cheek only a moment ago. I felt it again, motioning for Jay-Jay and Cal to follow. Before me was an oddly shaped and strangely familiar blue-ish tinted tunnel. Cal felt the breeze too now. We stepped forward and into the tunnel, almost in a reverie. Soon we were hopping across an all too familiar gap. After climbing, a familiar warmth enveloped us. We were out of Spider Caves, but not in Volcanic Crater quite yet, but in the little area in between. We turned to look one last time, even SJ was conscious to see this now. The blue glow of the dark confusion and pain that had occurred, all in that one cave. But we were leaving this chapter in our lives behind. Onward to the future we went. Category:Blog posts